The present invention relates to an optical fiber cable enclosure applying to a mid-span splicing operation of the backbone cable. Particularly, an improved optical fiber cable enclosure for mid-span splicing operation of the backbone cable treated with waterproof treatment. The integration structure of the cable entry board and its comprehensive versatility result in enhancing the selectivity for the waterproof treatment of optical fiber cable enclosure for mid-span splicing operation of the backbone cable, increasing flexibility for the construction activities, reducing the cost for the telecommunication practitioner, and resolving various problems including the restricted selectivity, the inconvenience during the construction and the increased operation cost for the present technical of waterproof treatment of optical fiber cable enclosure for mid-span splicing operation of the backbone cable.
Over the decades, the optical fiber is usually used as a splicing backbone, and most of the optical fiber cable splice enclosures are used in the straight splicing operation (combining one optical fiber which is cut off with another optical fiber having the same counts of fiber cores) and the branch splicing operation (distributing an optical fiber having more counts of fiber cores as the branch optical fiber having less counts of fiber cores). Currently, due to the advent of FTTH (fiber to the home), a large number of fibers is sent to the customer end by using the fiber equipment, such as an optical fiber cable splice enclosure. Accordingly, the optical fiber cable splice enclosure applies not only to straight splicing and branch splicing but also to a large number of mid-span splicing operation of the backbone cables (A backbone cable with more counts of core wires, while the cable is in its route and encounter users that need an optical fiber service. An optical fiber of a portion that has not be used to splice for another users to use after splicing with another different core wire by the optical fiber enclosure. The most parts of the backbone cable can not be bent, especially the optical fiber core wires are used from another user).
For the state of the art of the optical fiber cable, the cable entry board has a waterproof treatment for mid-span splicing operation of a backbone cable for accepting the entering cable splice enclosure. There are two kinds of waterproof treatment, including a mechanical processing manner and a heat-shrink processing manner, where the mechanical processing manner further has a single-piece type processing scheme, a dual-piece type processing scheme and a multiple-piece type processing scheme, and the heat-shrink processing manner can always adopt the single-piece type processing scheme. The cable entry board treated with the mechanical dual-piece type and multiple-piece type waterproof treatment has more sophisticated structure, more complex assembler and higher cost than that treated with the mechanical single-piece type waterproof treatment, and the construction quality for waterproof ability is more obvious than that of the single-piece type. The mechanical single-piece type waterproof treatment cable entry board used for mid-span splicing operation of a backbone cable has almost the same cost as compared with the heat-shrink single-piece type one. Therefore, the cable entry board with the single-piece type waterproof treatments of both the mechanical or heat-shrink manners is a preferred selection for mid-span splicing operation of a backbone cable for telecommunication practitioner.
For the aforementioned mechanical and heat-shrink single-piece type waterproof treatment cable entry boards for mid-span splicing operation of a backbone cable in the existing technology, the mechanical waterproof treatment optical fiber cable splice enclosure has advantages such as more safe, and better waterproof ability (strict construction) as compared with the heat-shrink waterproof treatment one which is suitably used as the underground cable in the ponded and waterlogged sewer system underneath. However, on the other hand, it also has shortcomings regarding requiring more components and material cost than the heat-shrink waterproof treatment one. The heat-shrink treatment optical fiber cable splice enclosure has advantages regarding requiring less components and material cost than the mechanical water proof treatment one, and has shortcomings regarding construction quality, and affecting waterproof ability, if the optical fiber inside has been bent, so that it is more suitable for use in the suspension circumstances rather than in the underground ponded and waterlogged circumstances. Accordingly, for the sake of safety, the telecommunication practitioner is capable of reducing cost by using the heat-shrink waterproof treatment optical fiber cable splice enclosure subject to the suspension circumstances. On the contrary, it is suitable for using mechanical waterproof treatment optical fiber cable splice enclosure to ensure the quality and safety for use in the underground ponded and waterlogged circumstances and the circumstances which is supposed to be far from fire.
Therefore, if an optical fiber cable splice enclosure for mid-span splicing operation of a backbone cable equipped with the single-piece type cable entry board capable of adopting not only the mechanical processing manner but also the heat-shrink processing manner to process the waterproof treatment can be provided, the above-mentioned problems which is related to costs and supposed to be resolved by using different type of waterproofed treatment cable entry boards in the optical fiber cable splice enclosure can be simply resolved by using an integral type of both mechanical and heat-shrink cable entry board in the optical fiber cable splice enclosure. In order to overcome the shortcomings existing in the current technology, the present technology utilizes the heat-shrink waterproofed component in cooperation with the waterproofed adhesive or the elastic waterproofed pad with an adhesion and a plasticity to connect with the mechanical waterproof treatment single-piece type cable entry board by a screwable manner; however, the shortcomings remain including losing integration structure for the cable entry board (the aforementioned single-piece type), increasing the complexity for components, increasing the work flow processes for screwing connection and material cost and the likes.
So, if the optical fiber cable splice enclosure in the existing technology can be improved, the shortage of waterproof treatment for mid-span splicing operation of a backbone cable can be improved, the construction quality and safety can be enhanced, and the construction maintenance and cost can be significantly reduced.
Thus, in view of and in order to overcome the drawbacks and defects arising in the prior art, “a telecommunication optical fiber cable splice enclosure having the connection part, the hollow cylindrical tube and the connected part” is thus conceived and provided by the applicant. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but also is easy to be implemented. Thus, the invention has the utility for the industry. The following descriptions are a brief explanation for the invention.